Bond Mates
by kenziejo13
Summary: Severus Snape is a vampire, Harry is his mate, will they work through their difficulties and fall in love, or will Severus be rejected.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS MY NEW STORY, IF YOU CAN'T TELL I HAVE A PREFERENCE FOR SOUL BOND STORIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AS ALWAYS, REVIEW COMMENT, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS LOVED!**

_***Telepathic thought dialogue***_

In the smallest bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive, on the day the last day of summer, the numbers of a small, cheap alarm clock slowly turned over from 11:59 to midnight. The occupant of this room, a mister Harry Potter, jerking awake awake, white hot pain flaring through his body running rampant through his veins.

Hundreds of miles away, in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the elusive potions masters, Severus Snapes eye's snapped open. He stumbled out of bed, falling to his knees as silent screams were ripped from from his throat as the freezing hand of burning pain gripped his heart. Much to slowly the pain ebbed away, and Severus could breathe again.

He realized he didn't have to wonder long why this pain had assaulted him so suddenly. He now had another feelings thrumming through his body, his mate must have just some into his inheritance. As a vampire, logically he knew he might find his mate, but after so many years of loneliness he had assumed the Gods had just deprived him of one more thing. Now though, he could no longer deny his wanting for a mate, and the feelings of excitement rising in his chest at the thought of a sweet, supple mate. In all vampire couples there is a submissive mate and a dominant one. Severus could tell by the bond, his mate was small, and submissive. Delicious.

Severus, having grown up knowing about his heritage knew all of the plus sides of having a mate: the ability to feel your mates emotions, and project feelings to them, they could also communicate telepathically with each other, as well as it increases their magical powers.

The dark haired professor pulled himself from his musings, at the panicked feelings of his bond mate attacking his senses. It was time he contacted his young mate. He quickly made himself a calming cup of camomile tea, still dressed in the loose sweatpants he had gone to bed in the night before, with a wave of his hand a cozy fire lit itself in his sitting room fireplace.

_**"**__**Calm down, my mate." **_Severus projected between minds

_**"**__**What...who is this? Whats going on?" **_a scared, almost familiar voice fluttered into Severus's mind, Severus was surprised no one had prepared him for him to receive his inheritance

_**"**__**Calm yourself, you will make yourself sick. My name is Severus Snape, professor of potions at Hogwarts, and one of the best potions masters in all of England. I am also a vampire, and you my mate, just came into your inheritance, thats what that pain was, your body had to adjust to your new genes. I am sorry you went through that pain, but from now on I will be here to guide you. As mates we were made for each other, and I will always love and support you. Will you please tell me who you are?" **_

_**"**__**What...I don't understand. You hate me, why would you claim to love me? This must be a trick, you just want to make fun of me." **_the shaking voice of his mate responded _**"please just leave me alone!" **_the younger wizard cried out shutting down their mental connection

Severus was left dumfounded, not quite sure what had just happened, but he could now feel the state of depression his mate was in, he could almost hear his cries. The self assured potions teacher didn't know what to do now, but a piece of his heart had just been ripped from his chest.

**NOT EDITED I'LL MOST LIKELY DO IT LATER, I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS DONE BEFORE WORK! AS ALWAYS PLEASE FAVOURITE, COMMENT, REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SEV'S-SEXY-MISTRESS: FOR GIVING ME A GREAT IDEA! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND HAVE NO WORRIES, SNAPE WILL BE POSSESSIVE AND SEXY, STARTING NEXT CHAPTER!**

**GODIVA9: THANK YOU, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T ANGER YOU TOO MUCH, FILLERS ARE NEEDED OCCASIONALLY!**

**SHEANKLOR: OH YES, HE WILL INDEED HAVE TO WORK FOR HIS MATE...(INSERT EVIL, GRIN) HEHE**

**XXZESSXX: HEHE EXACTLY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEXY ANGST THAT COME WITH THIS PAIRING! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT, IT MADE MY NIGHT WHEN I GOT IT!**

**JASPERSLOVER: I HOPE IT'S GOOD! AND JUST FOR YOU, THERE WILL BE PLEANTY OF GLARING SEXILY!**

**REAPING-VAMPIRE: IT WILL NOT DE DEPRESSING, DESPITE THE OCCASIONAL DRAMA!**

**GUEST: HELL YES!**

**ANN: AND ONE MUST WORK HARD FOR GOOD KARMA! ;)**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

The next day Severus could be found alternating through pacing aggrievedly and muttering angrily, while storming through his rooms.

"Severus, do you have a minute?" the head of Dumbledore intruded from the dark haired wizards fireplace

"Albus can't you see I'm busy!" he thundered his response

"I can see that." the headmaster remarked dryly "The matter still remains, that I need you."

"Fine Albus. I'll be in your office momentarily." Snape sighed heavily, ending the conversation with the older warlock, retreating from his cozy seclusion in the dungeons to make the long journey.

"What is it that requires my presence so urgently, headmaster?" Snape snarled the second he flung the heavy door open, not pleased that his little pity party had been rained on

"Severus." Dumbledore said, seated at his large intricately carved, mahogany desk. He looked over his half moon spectacles gravely "It's Harry."

"What has your Golden Boy gone off and done now?" Severus replied with distain

"The wards at Harry's house have altered and I fear he may be in danger; I need you to go collect him." This wasn't a request, but a statement, both men knew Snape would give in to the elder wizards desires

"Butttt Albussss," he stretched out the syllables of his rebuttal "He's a pretensions, obnoxious, pain in my ass!" he whined

"Please Severus," the proud bearded man resorted to begging "this is an urgent matter and after my recent battle with Death Eaters I am not magically strong enough to protect Harry. I need you to go get him and bring him back to the castle. If not for me, or Harry's welfare then please, do it for Lily." the manipulative headmaster wasn't above using the one card he knew would take the wind out of his professor's sails.

"Fine. I will return shortly." he said simply, but that short phrase held more animosity than a whole speech

There was a crack of apparation and the argument was over

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP SSHPSSHPSSHPSS

In the small muggle neighborhood where, on the surface nothing extraordinary ever happened, but one Boy-who-lived spent his summers, a loud crack whipped through the air. The dark haired potions professor appeared, landing gracefully on the sun bleached sidewalk. He didn't even pause to regain his equilibrium, just took off, long fluid strides leading him up to the door of Number 4 Privet Dr.

His pale fist rapt swiftly on the dark red front door. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened, revealing a morbidly fat teenage boy, with beady black eyes and short blonde hair. He looked more like a beached whale, than a human being.

"What do you want?" the boy mumbled, not making eye contact with the formidable wizard.

"I'm here for Harry Potter. Take me to him." Short. Blunt. Sharp edged words

"Mommmmmmmmm! One of the freaks is here!" The youngest of Potter's relatives yelled trying to slam the door shut

"I don't have the time for this." Severus Snape growled pushing his way past the solid wall of fat and into the sitting room

The house could not have been more muggle, if they would have tried. The sitting room was covered in thick green and ivory carpet, the walls a bright white, that initially when you first saw it made you flinch. Resting in the living room was a bright salmon coloured velvet couch, that faced a small white coffee table, and a larger than life TV.

Severus had to repress the shutter and bile rising in his throat at the sight of the horrendous room.

"What was that dudders-love?" a skinny, horsy woman asked as she appeared in the entryway

"I tried to stop him, mum, I did! He barged right on in! He's a freak, he's here for Harry!" 'Dudders-love' had the tone of a school yard snitch

"Well I never! Get out! Right now! We don't tolerate your type here!" the bony lady demanded feebly

Severus Snape considered himself to be a patient, rational man, but this was too much.

"That's it woman! You will tell me where Potter is right now!" Severus said monotonously, extracting his wand from his robes with a flourish

"Mmm..mo..momm" the child stuttered backing away from the wooden stick

"Now tell me where Potter is!" the brunette man declared viciously, his wand glowing brightly with an unspoken promise.

"You can't do magic here! Your freaky ministry will take your magic away!" the woman taunted with a burst of courage

"Oh can't I?_ Abscissas!_" he muttered, the decorative throw pillows adorning the couch dissolving into tatters. The material ripping and stuffing protruding from the deep gashes "As you can see, I can damn well do whatever I please, and I would be ever so grateful if I didn't have to maim one of you to find out where the Blood-Boy-Who-Lived is!"

No one said a word, but the distinct sound of whimpering could be heard, and the woman pointed to the hidden darkened staircase, without another word.

"Thank you." he said without an ounce of gratitude, pivoting sharply stalking up the shaded steps, no lights turned on in the shadowed hallway at the top of the stairs, grumbling to himself about Potter and inconveniences he's forced to endure, when all he wants to do is pity himself and his mate situation.

"POTTER!" he hollered to the empty corridor lined on both sides with dark wood doors

When he got no response he started opening doors to look for his unwanted burden. He cracked the first door open, seeing what he supposed was a typical muggle room: a large plushy bed, covered in light sapphire sheets, a TV across from the bed, and a dressers and vanity lining the walls.

He moved onto the next door, an empty bathroom.

The next door in the line, hid the largest room yet. A humongous room with grey walls and white carpets. A California king bed was situated in the dead center of the room, directly across from it a grand monstrosity of a TV draped across the wall, the snarky professor's students would be surprised by how many muggle appliances Severus knew about. The floor was covered in so many different shiny toys and gadgets, he couldn't have have crossed across the floor even if he had wanted to.

He retired form the room, and heading to the last door, it was farthest away from the rest of the rooms. The closer he got to the room the louder whining moans could be heard. Severus hadn't been a spy for almost 20 years to not recognize the sounds of distress. He barely ever noticed the assorted locks covering the outside the wooden door frame. He shoved his way into the room, taking a quick look around, analyzing the situation.

The room was small, the bathroom had been bigger, the walls a dingy disgusting colour, the carpet was ratty and torn up in places, nails protruding from the beams below. There was only a tiny cot, with a single thin disgusting grey brown blanket as the only source of warmth in the frosty room. More important than the furniture occupying the room, or the state of how clean the room was, was the fact that there was a small form huddled in the corner while a large man, the epitome of avoirdupois and ponderousness, repeatedly kicked and hit the small sobbing mass, while muttering things along the lines of "Stupid freak, sick of you taking up space, I'll make you wish you were never born."

_"__STUPIFY!" _Severus screamed hoping his spell was strong enough to hold back the beastly man so he could save the child.

The large man froze slowly, toppling to the floor eyes wide with fear. With, who Snape could only assume was the uncle of Harry, out of the way he could see who it was exactly who was suffering at the hands of the brute.

A beautiful young boy who had to be Harry, was wrapped around himself in a tight knot. His hair was fanned out around him, it was still the same shiny ebony as always, but longer, at least down to his mid back. His skin was paler than it had been but a few months ago, it had lost it's golden glow. His body, although hard to tell from the curled up way he was laying, had acquired some definite curves that hadn't been there before, Severus thought, staring unabashed the the young boys butt. He looked up, sensing anothers gaze, black met viridian, he started into the eyes of the boy who he had hated for so long, and a trill of recognition sang through Severus.

"You're my mate!" Severus croaked startled

Before he could say another word, he watched the gorgeous eyes of his mate roll back into his already to swallow face as he fainted

"Nooo!" the older vampire roared "I can't lose you!"

It took a quarter of a second for Severus to scoop the small boy into his arms and apparate back to the castle's apparation point. Once again he wished he could travel straight inside the school, but musing would get him nowhere; he took off in a jog, trying to not jostle the injured child too much. Thanks to enhanced vampire speed, it took no time before he was throwing open the doors to the infirmity.

"Madame Pomfrey! Help!" Severus cried laying for the still unconscious boy on one of the stiff sheet beds that laid in rows against the walls

"What on Earth?" She demanded running out into the hospital room

"Please Poppy, Please help him." the usually callous man looked close to tears

"Is that Harry? Oh my, my, my...poor boy...hmm." she spoke to herself as she slid into professional mode, rotating around the bed casting diagnostic spells, reading the results, then casting more.

"Poppy! What's wrong with him?" the stoic man wailed the vampire in him calling and crying for his mate, the human half not far behind

"Well..."

**HAHA I KNOW I AM TERRIBLE! BUT CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AS ALWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FAVOURITE, OR FOLLOW! :D THANKS, HAVE A GREAT NIGHT/DAY!**


End file.
